


Hey Kids, Shake It Loose Together

by Tito11



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after that first summer, Benny and Scotty hear a song with a catchy chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Kids, Shake It Loose Together

**Author's Note:**

> the most random ficlet ever. [This](http://www.webcitation.org/5QZv8N38L) is the article Scotty's reading.

The album’s a birthday present from his college friend Maureen for his twenty-second. “It’s only just come out,” she gushes after he unwraps it. He bites his lip, because it sure looks expensive, but she looks so hopeful he just says, “Thanks,” and gives her a quick hug. She’s a sweet girl, and if he was into that kind of thing, he’s sure they’d be great together.

Benny laughs when Scotty brings it home (“ _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_?” he asks skeptically), but Scotty just tells him to shut up, because it’s the same guy that sings “Crocodile Rock,” and doesn’t Benny remember how they’d danced to it in that nightclub on the Sunset Strip last year after Benny’d gotten the news about being called up to AAA? Benny stops laughing at that and gets that look in his eyes (the one he’d had the first time he’d seen the Murderers' Row ball, and also the first time he’d been _inside_ Scotty), and one thing leads to another.

Later, though, after they’ve cleaned themselves up a bit and are just lying together staring at the ceiling, Scotty does put on the record on. The first song on side A is insanely long, something like ten minutes, but it’s okay sounding. The second song is beautiful, about a candle in the wind, and it makes Scotty think of getting caught in the rain at the Sandlot after a big game and everyone rushing home except Scotty and Benny, and that had been the first time they’d ever kissed. The third song… the third song-

“It’s not funny,” Benny says, cheeks going red. He gives Scotty a shove, but Scotty just laughs and shoves back. 

“This is your song, Benny,” he says with a grin. “It’s got your name!”

“Shut it, Smalls,” Benny says and grabs him by the arms, wrestles him around until he’s got Scotty pinned to the bed. They stare into each other’s eyes, both panting, and then Benny grins, as well, swoops in and kisses him. They’re still kissing when Elton John circles back around to the chorus: “B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!”

Half a year later, Scotty’s flipping through an issue of _Rolling Stone_ instead of finishing his article on the Dodgers’ latest winning streak (and thinking about the extended stretch of home games Benny’s got coming up, when they’ll get to sleep together every night and wake up together every morning), and he happens across an interview with Elton John, the brilliant voice behind Scotty’s new favorite song. It’s a longer interview, all about Elton being shy, Elton breaking up with his band, Elton being pals with David Bowie. Then the word bisexual catches Scotty’s eye and he zones in one line in particular: “There’s nothing wrong,” it reads, and Scotty imagines it in Elton John’s voice, “with going to bed with somebody of your own sex.”

He's not wrong, Scotty thinks, and makes a note to say something to Benny when he calls after his game tonight.


End file.
